


It's still rock n roll

by NovaKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Billy Joel - Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mild Heartache, Slow Romance, kind of sad maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKat/pseuds/NovaKat
Summary: Set in the 1980's Dean Winchester is the real world equivalent of the singer Billy Joel. Castiel Novak is his assistant, a gentle man who has an affinity for being professional. Slowly yet surely, Dean begins to write his music all about a special someone. Who is that special someone? Obviously Castiel.





	It's still rock n roll

**Author's Note:**

> //Okay first serious fic I'm writing in a really long time. I hope you like it:) It may not follow timelines in real life history, but I'm just having some fun.//

   With sweat beading off his forehead, the famous singer ~~-Billy Joel-~~ Dean Winchester, finished his performance as the crowd screamed. This showing was merely the beginning of his tour, and he wasn't even closed to being finished with his songs. Thankfully he would have at least a week before his next location. Taking his time once off stage, Dean sat beneath his trailer's canopy. With his Seagrams V.O. in one hand, and 'A Handmaids Tale' in the other, his nerves settled and mind wandered. The thrill of singing his most recent song, 'Its still rock and roll to me', had finally settled and he was getting mentally prepared for the task of writing a new song.

As he closed the book, keeping his drink in hand while he stood, his main assistant approached him with what appeared to be a schedule for the next tour location. A an abrasive yet angelic voice, the man spoke. "Mister Winchester, we spoke about the drinking, I hope that is your first bottle of the night." Concern laced his voice, and suddenly Dean felt a wave of guilt rush over him. Of course, Castiel had already had a talk with him about his drinking habits. While he detested the call for a cutback, rage could never seep into his heart when he locked onto those tidal waves peering back at him. "Mm. Suppose you're right. Sorry.." With remorse in his voice, Dean set his drink down onto his small table. While he was unsure as to why, he always felt an overwhelming amount of guilt when the other was disapointed in him. "First and last bottle for the day. How do you think I did?" Of course, at any hint of praise, the singer was filled with repletion.

"You sung quite wonderfully sir. Always one to hold the hearts of the ladies." Castiel nodded, flipping through the papers in hand. "Its a three day's drive to Houston from here. Then another three for set-up, which leaves you a day of downtime. That is, if you finish your next song on time. Need I remind you how close we came to cancelling this showing?" Like a hurt puppy, Dean turned away awkwardly, a slight pink on his cheeks. "It's been difficult.. Y'know.. Since she left me. Gotta find a muse I guess." As if Castiel could feel his own stars fading, he offered a gentle hand to the other's shoulder. "You are more than what she made you think. You don't need her to inspire you. I believe in you sir." And that was all Dean had needed to hear.

~~~~~~~~

The next two days passed as if they were merely moments. Which could likely be linked to the great deal of time the singer had spent with assistant. However professional Castiel ventured to be, they could not deny how close they had become over the years working together. "Hey Cas, that little pep talk you gave me is doin' a lot for me. This next song is gonna be a hit, I can feel it. Comes from the heart y'know?" He spoke with sparkles in his eyes, and elation in his voice. "I think you're gonna love it man. Its not finished yet, but oh God is it good so far." Castiels eyes softened as he looked up from the pile of paperwork on the table, a hint of pride in his voice. "Oh? That's good to hear sir. I'm glad you seem to over your writter's block. You've always had a taste for romance, I hope that is what it's about." Dean's eyes practically rolled back into his head. Of course Cas would be able to tell what kind of music he was writting. He always had been able to. "How did you know man? Also, come on you gotta stop with that 'Sir' crap. We've been over this, call me Dean." Chagrined, the assistant peered seemingly into the other's soul. "It is imperitive to keep my work strictly by-the-books. Not a personal comment on how I view you, but friendship is not an option." And of course, the pleasure killer struck again. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say man." Dean ended that conversation on a rather sour note. He had been pressing for some kind of closer bond with the man, but was only able to claw at the surface. In the end though, the surface was more than enough for Dean.


End file.
